Dark Oak
"The Metarex have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now we will bring perfect order and peace to the galaxy and throughout the universe. Start of forestation!" — Dark Oak Dark Oak (ダーク・オーク Dāku ōku), formerly known as Lucas (ルクス Rukusu), is a character from the Sonic X, and is revealed to be the true main antagonist of the series. He is the powerful leader of the Metarex, a large army of bio-robots that scours the galaxy for the Planet Eggs. Appearance Dark Oak has one large, green 'eye' and carries a golden sword. His armor is comprised of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders. As Lucas, he is known to have light grey skin and purple hair with two brown non-flowering buds, similar to what Cosmo has, too. He has be seen to wear black clothing with one dark red button on the center. History Background Many thousands of years ago, Dark Oak was originally born Lucas, a male member of a plant-like species and at some point married Earthia. Eventually rising to the combat faction leader of Green Gate, Lucas and his forces entered a war with an unknown enemy when his planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. As they were losing the battle, Earthia wanted to leave their planet behind and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Being a warrior, Lucas would rather stay and fight to stop the enemy causing further destruction in the universe, which brought him into conflict with his wife. Eventually, Earthia told him if he did not like it he could stay and fight the enemy himself and Lucas agreed. Following that, Lucas and the majority of males in his race stayed behind to fight. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, Lucas and the others met the opposition with much failure. Later, Lucas stole his home world's Planet Egg and tried to harness its energy to attain his and his followers' monster forms for longer periods of time. His actions were discovered by Earthia, who had discovered the plants were dying before leaving the planet. Horrified that her husband had sacrificed so much to fight, Earthia called Lucas a traitor for destroying his own world to fight the enemy, and Lucas called Earthia a traitor for wanting to abandon the war entirely. Lucas then vowed to crystallize the life force of all planets to build an army to combat their enemy and Earthia and all the female members of the race left while Lucas and his fellow soldiers remained behind to fight for their lost cause. Even with the increased energy used to maintain their transformations, Lucas and his men still met with failure and suffered many casualties. Eventually Lucas came up with a plan to transform their bodies into that of bio-robotic machines. Lucas and the survivors (four other males who would become his most trusted subordinates as commanders of the Metarex) would now take new identities based off of various flora plus the color of their new bodies, with Lucas becoming Dark Oak. As a final act, Earthia ordered the remaining beasts to be killed along with the planet and unleashed a nuclear strike that devastated their world. Dark Oak and his rebels survived, and vowed to fulfill the destiny of the universe by eliminating all life except plants and plant-based creatures. Under the leadership of Dark Oak, they eventually built robots and raised an army, referring to themselves as the Metarex. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Former Heroes Category:Seedrians